She's the Lesbian
by poloplayer
Summary: Britt is Brett who like's Santana who think's she's a guy and she's with Puck who likes Quinn who is trying to keep up with Britt who is dating Rachel to make it seem like she's Brett... I just lost my self    it's a g!p so be warned
1. The Plan

Hey I don't own glee and I don't own She's the Man it's loosely based on She's the man but non of the characters show up which is why it's not a cross over so yeah hope you like.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I sighed into my pillow unwilling to face the morning. It was summer but I still had to wake up at the crack of dawn. It was my own fault if I didn't play soccer I would still be able to sleep in but sadly I do and so I rolled over and faced the day. I grabbed my practice jersey and headed down stairs. I rolled my eyes at my sister and mom who were going over dress choices for her debutant ball. My brother was in the kitchen as well pouring him self a bowl of cereal before heading back up stairs. I glanced at him before grabbing a protein bar and a bottle of water before heading to practice. When I pulled up I could already tell this was going to be a bad day, the boys lacrosse team was on our field. I walked up to my best friend Rachel.

"What is the boy's lacrosse team doing on our field?"

Rachel held up a clipboard, "They cut our team" a fair number of our team members had gather around us at this point and we headed over to talk to our coach Sue.

"Coach"

"Yeah I heard the news girls sorry"

"Sorry that's all we get" Rachel said.

"If there's anything I can do to help you guys"

"Actually there is, we want to try out for they boy's team"  
>"Nope no can do" and with that she turned away from us ignoring us and going back to the boys.<p>

I rolled my eyes and stormed over to my car getting in and heading home before another word was exchanged.

As I walked through the door I was bombarded with my mother and a frilly white dress. I rolled my eyes and brushed past her heading up to my room. On the way past I caught my brother packing his suitcase.

"Hey" I said as I came in and sat on his bed.

"Thank god for boarding school," he said throwing his cleats into the bag.

"Yeah I'm really jealous right now"

"Why?"

"My soccer team got cut and mom is trying to make me do the debutant thing"

"Yeah well she wants her two little girls"

"Yeah but it's gonna be a bigger issue fixing the dress to hide" I made a general gesture at my lower half.

"Ask mom to go to school come to Illyria with me and play soccer"

"They don't have a girls team"

"Why do they need a girls team I've got a brother and a sister"

It took me a minute to get what he was hinting at and the next minute I was down stairs asking my mom to go to boarding school.

Once the convincing was done I needed some back up so I called Kurt.

I let him into my room with my brother to start in with our plan. With in a couple ours my hair was cut short, sideburns stuck to my face and my chest securely flattened. My brother helped me pack and lent me some of his cloths as I got ready to try out for the guys soccer team with him at Illyria.

Kurt, Rachel, Sam and I all got in the car and headed to Illyria where we would be spending the next two years of school. Kurt and Rachel headed to the stands as Sam and I headed to the field. The coach looked intimidating but I wasn't sure if it was just her size. She was at least like 6 feet maybe a couple inches on top of that. I glanced around at the team. Most noticeably I saw a rather tall guy who looked awkward and maybe like he couldn't stand on his own two feet.

"Okay kids, I'm coach Beast, I'm gonna take roll." She started slowly down the list only pausing when she came to Sam and I.

"Pierce?"

"Yes" Sam and I both responded

"Umm Brett?"

"Yeah that's me," I said raising my hand.

"So you're Sam?"

My brother nodded.

"Great" coach said and then continued on.

I lost focus at some point and let my eyes wander over the rest of the pit. My eyes landed on the cheer team. They were good all in solid formation their coach standing at the base of the bleachers watching them. As the finished my eyes landed on a Latina with a sneer on her face looking at the team in disappointment. I couldn't help the want to kiss that sneer of her face when Sam poked me hard in ribs pulling me back to try outs.

They went well but I was still dead tiered after and just wanted to drag myself back to my room and sleep. In the process of dragging myself to my dorm room I ran head long into my teammate.

"Oh sorry man" I said backing away from him.

"Dude gotta work on those pecks you're a little soft up there wont get the ladies that way"

I rolled me eyes and headed away to my dorm while trying to get my door open I was greeted by a nice looking guy.

"Hey I'm Blain I live next door" his hand on my arm felt like a flirty touch and the shy smile confirmed the fact that he was flirting.

"Hey Blain, I'm Bri… um Brett" I stumbled a little but he seemed to take it as nervousness and continued to grin at me.

"Look I'm really tiered so I'm gonna go, but it was nice meeting you" I turned and headed into my room collapsing on my bed. I was almost asleep when the knocking on my door started.

"What?" I said as I pulled the door open to find Kurt and Rachel standing out side.

"Sorry I'm tiered."

The both nodded as I let them into my room and we spent the next couple of hours catching up.

Santana's POV

I collapsed on Blain's bed after practice wanting nothing more than to just sleep.

"You have your own bed you know"

"Yeah but yours is closer to the door"

He rolled his eyes coming back in from the hall.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Some really cute guy from the soccer team"

"He play for this team?"

"I think so it's hard to tell"

I rolled off his bed as my phone rang to pick it up.

"Hey Puck"

"Hey babe we going out tonight?"

"Yeah sure Puck I'll see you at 7 okay"

"Right on babe"

I saw Blain shake his head and look at me as I put my phone away

"You have something to say, say it Blain"

"You already know what I'm going to say"

I sighed, yes I did know what he was going to say, I couldn't do it yet I couldn't come out as a lesbian.

I turned away from him getting my stuff out to start my homework when a knock interrupted and I went to open the door to find two very attractive blonds and two brunets.

"Umm hey my umm… brother said you stopped by earlier to say hi and we just wanted to return the favor, so umm… I'm Sam and this is um… Brett and we're new here and these are our best friends, Rachel and Kurt"

I tried to stay focused on what he was saying but for the first part I was amazed at how unusually large his lips were and for the second part I was staring at the male god that was Brett. I let my eyes wander over him taking in his full glory. He had at least six inches on me with soft gold hair that I couldn't help the twitch my fingers gave at wanting to run my hands through it. But what made my breath catch were those eyes piercing blue that looked like they just went through my sole and laid me bare. His think pink lips pulled up as he noticed me staring and I felt the blush come to my cheeks instantly. My mind went into over drive; guys did not make me blush. I backed away from the door letting them all into the room. The minutes ticked by in awkward silence until finally the little brunet boy spoke.

"You guys have coed dorms?"  
>"Umm yeah sorta I'm the only guy on cheer and our coach got a waiver so I could still dorm with my team this is our team captain Santana and I'm Blain"<p>

Just as Blain finished there was a sharp rap on the door and Blain went to open it finding a fairly flustered blond girl. This girl looked like Sam the same eyes and more of a honey blond hair color.

"Sam there you are and where is…" before she could finish Puck walked in with Finn right behind him. This was the most people we had ever had in our room and in an effort to get every one in I was pushed shoulder to shoulder with Brett.

"San you ready?"

"Umm yeah just a sec" I said as I grabbed my jacket and started to the door effectively sliding the entire front of my body against the back of Brett's.

I took one last look behind me as I headed out with Puck turning around just in time to see him pull his eyes away from the blond girls ass.

Brittany's POV

My pants were now uncomfortably tight after Santana brushed against me. There was silence as we all looked around. Finally Finn sat down and started a conversation with Blain and we decided to head out before Quinn regained the ability to speak.

Once we were in our own room Quinn turned on us

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
>"Playing soccer" I said with a shrug<p>

"Mom is going to kill you, all of you"

"Oh Quinn calm down will you no one will find out just relax Kurt and I will make sure that all goes well"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well Brett here and I are dating so no one will really be all that interested in him"

"Yeah right even as a girl Britt's got girls chasing her every where this is only gonna make it worse"

"Well why don't you join us here and make sure all goes well" Sam said

"I already do mom made me after you two decided you were going to come"

With that settled we all relaxed into our dorm rooms.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it I'll write longer chapters if people seem to like it<p> 


	2. Where the Trouble Starts

Thanks for the subscriptions and the single comment =) this chapter is a little longer as requested no where near as long as some of the ones from my other stories but it'll get there  
>no there is no Brittana but there will be and just to avoid confusion Brittany is very much a girl I think you'll all see that in this chapter. They will get together but it's not Brittana with out some drama. If you read my other stories I haven't stopped writing them I just need a little inspiration to finish the chapters I have but my winter break starts on friday so I'll have plenty of time to work on my other ones.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

My date with Puck went as expected and ended as expected and I felt like shit as I climbed out of his bed picking up the clothing that had been thrown. I slipped out with out waking him just like I did every time I did this and headed back to my dorm room. I was hopping that I would make it with out incident but of course the world hates me. I had just turned the corner to my hall when I ran right into Brett. He caught me before I could actually land on my ass and for such a big guy he had some grace. In the process of catching me we ended up less than an inch from each other's faces and I could feel his hot breath on my face. As I regained my balance and he stepped away I instantly felt cold at the lost of contact.

"Hey" was the only thing that came to mind and I felt instantly stupid

"Hey nice shoes" I blushed as I watched his eyes travel all the way back up from my shoes to my eyes.

"Umm… thanks"

"Little late to be getting back from a date isn't it?" my eyes narrowed at the comment.

"Whoah, sorry didn't mean offence" he said instantly stepping back hands up in defense

My face softened immediately at the movement and I smiled nodding me head in agreement and feeling sick after tonight's activities. I could feel my self starting to crumble at my hatred for my self and as if sensing my distress he moved forward till I was wrapped in his arms strong and secure but oddly soft. He just held me for a few minutes before I felt myself calm and I removed myself from him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thank you"

"Sure just you know keep it to your self I don't think my girlfriend would like to know I was comforting another girl"  
>"Girlfriend?"<p>

"Umm yeah Rachel the little brunet" he almost looked embarrassed at the fact which only added to my confusion, but I nodded my agreement. He gave me a soft almost flirty smile before turning and heading into his room. I slipped into my own room and under my sheets letting myself break down at my own shame until I cried myself to sleep.

Brittany's POV

I could smell the sex on San when I had run into her and I hadn't meant to make her cry I couldn't help the guilt that crawled in after that comment but the jealousy had just pulled it out of me. The thought of her with some one else was a ridiculous thing to get upset about but I was nonetheless. I let my head swirl with thoughts until I couldn't keep up a coherent thought and passed out.

I woke the next day and played the dutiful boyfriend to Rachel in public and went through the day just like I would any other day until practice in the after noon that's when things got weird. Finn the supper tall awkward guy actually was a really good goalie seemed to know just where the ball was going to be which was great for the team. What wasn't great was the fact that he seemed to have created an attachment to Rachel. Hitting on her all through practice and then into our Chemistry lab while she just laughed at everything he said.

Quinn had managed to grab Puck's attention and he was at her side the second practice got out. I watched as Santana glared at them clearly upset. I tried to keep up with all the interactions but was caught off guard with the flirty advances form Blain. These advances earned me a death glare from Kurt who seemed to have managed a crush on the boy.

This is how it went for the first couple of weeks before we settled into a normal pattern. In the end I was single and every one else seemed to have gotten a date.

Kurt got Blain to come around after I explain that he wasn't my type.

Rach gave up on me as soon as Finn asked her out and I really couldn't tell her no.

Quinn had managed to pull Puck from Santana who in turn had taken up with my brother much to my displeasure.

It was a fairly normal afternoon in our dorm on a Saturday with most of the group there doing homework and what not. I was sulking in my chair in the corner trying to avoid looking at my brother and Santana before I punched him in the face. It wasn't his fault it wasn't Santana's either but I was still jealous. I pulled open my computer to distract myself on facebook. As I scrolled through my notifications I found one from an ex girl friend of mine asking if it was true that I was going to Illyria. I spent the next half hour catching up with her till she asked if I wanted to meet at the coffee shop on campus. I agreed glad to get myself the hell out of couple central as I left I slid past Santana and the shiver it sent through her body wasn't lost on me. I smiled as I headed out the door to the coffee shop. I waited a few moments before my ex Jessica St. James walked up next to me looking around confused.

"Hey Jess" I said enjoying the bewildered look on her face

"Wow Britt butch looks good on you but I miss your hair"

I laughed, "Actually it's Brett I'm on the guys soccer team it's why I'm here"

"Oh I see well I'm here cause their glee club is the best"

I nodded and we spent the next hour or so enjoying small talk. I glanced at my watch realizing that it was almost time for our movie night.

"Hey I've got movie night in my room wanna come?"

"Umm I don't know cause I'm hoping for something and I don't know if you want the same"

I leaned over the table and kissed her, I had to when I saw San and Sam come in as soon as it happened I knew I had gotten in way over my head but I would take what I could get.

Sam came over eyebrows raised San close behind brow furrowed in confusion. Before questions could be asked I got up grabbed Jess's hand and headed back to the room. I sat on my bed with Jess curled into my side, which earned weird looks from everyone. I ignored them and enjoyed having some one to cuddle with.

I gave a long good-night kiss to her while Santana was watching and I could feel the guilt rising up again at both the hurt look on San's face and the hopeful one on Jess's. I blocked the thoughts out and went back into my room lying down on my bed.

When Sam came in and cleared his throat I glanced at him.

"It's so good to see Jess again I didn't realize how much I missed her"

"I didn't know you still liked her"

"Well we didn't go to the same school so it was hard but now we do so…" I trailed off and glanced at him in time to see his eye roll.

"Hey just leave me alone if I wanna be with her I'll be with her okay?"

He shrugged and looked away. I sighed and then picked up my phone to see a text from Jess.

_I had fun tonight I've missed you_

I could feel the guilt coming back I knew I was using her cause I was lonely and I was crushing on my brother's girlfriend.

_I had fun too babe I'll take you on a real date soon_

I turned my phone off before I had to deal with it any more.

Santana's POV

To see him kiss some one else and feel jealousy was weird I knew I was crushing on him but the way things panned out I ended up settling for Sam. He was almost as good as Brett but he didn't make me blush and want to look my best I still dressed knowing that Brett would see me. He always had a comment about something I was wearing and how good I looked in it. Just thinking about the compliments made me blush and I saw Blain looking at me from his side of the room.

"What?"

"You're always blushing, I thought you were into girls?"

"Yeah so did I but he just makes me so happy?"

"You never look that happy with him"

"Well I can't be open about it I'm not with him"

"Making out with him isn't being with him"

I realized my slip up but it was too late and I just looked at Blain till it clicked and his eyes got wide.

"San that's bad you shouldn't be using Sam like that he's a nice guy"

"I know, I know I just I don't want to be alone and he was nice and single when Brett wasn't"

I could feel tears starting to form and he came over to hold me. It reminded me of another hug and that only had me crying harder.

"What are you going to do" Blain whispered

"Nothing he's with that Jess girl and I like Sam I do maybe not the same way but I won't hurt him he's been so nice to me"

I felt him nod against me and as I settled down again I laid down before deciding I needed to brush my teeth and wash my face. As I opened the door I hit someone for a moment I thought it was Sam but the hair was longer and I found myself looking at Quinn. She looked terrified as we stood there for a moment and I smiled a little and she relaxed. We walked to the bathroom in comfortable silence.

She gave me a sideways glance and sighed. I raised my eyebrows as she turned to look at me.

"Look I have to tell you some thing and it's gonna be awkward but I feel that I have to I mean I love my brother but he can be a real ass"

I didn't say anything and she continued

"Look Sam is nice and all but I don't really think he's all that into you he's been hung up on the same girl for years but tries to deny it and I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I'm not really into Sam either I'm kinda dating him to make Brett jealous"

"Oh boy this could end badly"

"Yeah I'm sorry I don't want to hurt your brothers but I just kinda got caught up you know"

She nodded pursed her lips before heading out of the bathroom.

Great San lest just piss the three of them off and get all of them not talking to you. I sighed to myself as I headed to my room glancing at the door next to it as I heard whispering. I ignored it and headed to bed. A tangled web I'd managed to weave.

Brittany's POV

Quinn came barging into our room at close to eleven I just wanted to sleep but she pulled me close to the wall and started whispering frantically at me. I only caught snippets in the end I got the gist of it. San was dating Sam because I wasn't available I nodded in all the parts I should and then shoved her out the door to get some sleep. I lay down on my bed and thought about what I was going to do when suddenly I realized there was nothing I could do San was with Sam and I was with Jess and Jess could keep my secret. Those were the only things that mattered. I felt disappointed at me own ability to accept my fate when all I wanted to do was grab San the next time I saw her and kiss her with every thing I had.

As I closed my eyes I resigned myself to be content with Jess I had loved her at one point I'm sure I could love her again.

**One month later**

Damn my own stupidity I should have known nothing was going to change. I sighed as I sat on my bed trying to keep the tears from falling as I thought about this after noon. I had been sharing a nice lunch with Jess contentedly enjoying my sandwich when suddenly I saw San out of the corner of my eye taking a drink for a water bottle. I don't think I had ever felt myself got so hard so fast. Jess notice my discomfort almost immediately and thought it was from her foot sliding up and down my leg. However I've never really been a fan of the because she's always got heals on and at one point she made me bleed regardless it's never been a turn on for me but she thinks it is.

She drags me to the bathroom and pushes me against the wall taking my dick in her mouth moaning as she does so. I moan to but it's not as intense as hers I just don't like the way she tries to blow me it doesn't feel good she's to rough and tries to do it too fast. I let her keep going as she pulls away and grips my length with her hand jacking me off hard.

"Mmmm, baby I can't wait till you cover me in your cum"

I simply nod pretending I'm too caught up in pleasure to talk.

Just as I'm about to cum she says it the thing I always knew but she had never said to me.

"I love that you're a guy with a girl personality"

Suddenly I'm not on the edge in fact I'm going flaccid in her hand and she seems confused. I step away from her and zip my self back up glaring at her willing the tears to not fall.

"Baby what's wrong?"

I can't respond I just turn and leave walking blindly till I can't walk anymore and I slide down against the wall pulling my knees up to my chest. I eventually pull my self together enough to pull myself up and make my way through the rest of the day. By the time practice comes around I'm barely holding on and when I see Sam kiss San good-bye I lose it. I start to cry. Finn looks at me concerned and Rachel starts to walk over but when she glances at Finn decides against it. In the end it's Quinn who comes over to get me taking me back to the dorm and holding me till I have no more tears.

"She…she said it… I never thought… I'm a girl" I sob into her neck and she holds me tighter. I'm not sure how long I cried but when I wake up Quinn is still holding me and it's late Sam is passed out spooning San and I start to cry again falling asleep letting them run down my face.

Santana's POV

I can hear his silent sobs next to me and I wish I could comfort him the same way he comforted me but I can't because Sam is lying next to me and I'm dating him. I feel my own eyes start to prick and I close them before the tears can fall.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I got like 5 subscriptions in the first hour of it being up so I decided to write another chapter tonight anyways thanks for reading please review I love to know what you guys think. And just a warning this is the first g!p I've every written and I am very gay so I apologize if the heterosexual smut is a little off =) thanks again for reading<p> 


	3. The Game

Hey so here's the next chapter thanks for all the reviews guys it really made my day. I think this is the most popular story I've written so far I'm glad you guys like it. So yeah hope you like.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I was physically drained by the time thanksgiving break rolled around and I couldn't wait for a break my hopes of sleeping in however were dashed as soon as I walked into my mother's house.

I got yelled at for cutting my hair short and then was instructed on what I would need to wear for the debutant carnival and all debutant events over break. I nodded along and then went up to my room only to be followed by Quinn.

"What"

"You just got yourself into a shit load of trouble"

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea how many people are going to be at this carnival how many people you know?"  
>I sighed in frustration tears threatening to fall once again. Quinn rubbed my back to sooth me and we came up with a plan so that Britt and Brett were both in attendance.<p>

Sunday morning I woke up not wanting to get my ass handed to me but I knew I had to. I got up packed my backpack with my Brett cloths then I slipped into one of my already fixed dress. I pinned my wig on making sure that it looked normal with some help from Kurt. I was going with no make-up today but I had been going months with out it I had gotten used to it. I glanced out my door as Sam went running down the stairs.

"Sam"

"Its just San"

I looked at Quinn panic rising I sprinted after Sam grabbing him by the back of his shirt and slamming the door back closed.

"What is your problem" Sam yelled

"Umm hello" I said waving my hand in at my general appearance. His eyes went wide before assuring me they would head strait to the car. I stood behind the door looking through the crack catching San's bewildered face.

"Hey San sorry"

"Its fine you gonna let me in?"

"Umm actually how about we just get going our house is a mess and Bri… Brett and umm… Quinn are running a little late so yeah lets just go"

She looked confused but turned and headed to her car. I shut the door breathing a sigh of relief.

Quinn and I made it out of the house shortly there after; we arrived when the carnival was in full swing. We made our way over to our mom who reminded us that we had a shift at the kissing booth. As I wandered I ran into a few people from school who tried to do a double take but I moved away sliding my hair in front of my face before they could get a good look at me. Rachel and Kurt pulled me away for a while and I changed and walked around as Brett for a period of time. About five minutes before I need to be at the kissing booth I ran into my ex.

"Britt babe how have you been"

Crap Artie I really didn't need to run into him right now

"Look I really don't have time to talk okay"

"Wait Britt come on calm down be a girl for a couple minutes"

"I am always a girl and you're a sexist ass" I said as I bitch slapped him

I headed to the kissing booth. Of course San is the one that is still there I tapped her on the shoulder and made sure to keep my face away from her.

"Hey I'm early"

"Yeah, do I know you"

"Nope"

"Are you sure you look like really familiar"

"Hey San come on" Sam came up pulling her away.

I sat trying not to gag at the feeling of guy's lips on mine. When Puck walked up I wanted to run.

He leaned in and kissed me it was short and painless at least until Artie pulled me back.

"Britt what are you doing"

"Hey moron it's a kissing booth for charity" Puck said

"I think you just need a reason to kiss a pretty girl" That's when Puck punched him. I was already sure this wouldn't end well they already didn't like each other playing for rival soccer schools.

In the end it finished with a couple bloody noses, which I didn't see, till I got to school cause both Brett and Britt ran for it. When I got back to school that night San was standing in the hallway talking with Sam I discreetly passed and headed into my room. I inwardly groaned when I saw Jess sitting on my bed.

"Hey"

I nodded at her and set all of my stuff down.

"You've been avoiding me I didn't know we had broken up"

"Look Jess I liked you back when we dated but you always made me feel like I was less than I am and I can't date some one like that I want some one who will love all of me and understand that yes I have a boy part but I am all girl"

As it came out of my mouth her eyes snapped to the opening door behind me and I prayed to god that it was only Sam. I glanced behind me and it was. I sighed in relief.

"Look can you just go I really don't wanna talk any more"

She let her self out of the room and I turn to look at Sam.

"What's wrong with you"

"Umm my ex girlfriend is gay"

"Your ex?"  
>"Yeah we were breaking up in the hallway"<p>

"Oh I'm sorry?"

"No your not you liked her I knew you did I don't know why you always have to take the girls I like, fuck"

"If you knew I liked her why did you date her just to spite me?"

"I wanted the girl for once, I never understood how they could always like you better than me, you're a freak"

He said it I'd had enough people say it recently but never had any one of my own family members said it. I turned on my heal and walked out headed to Quinn's room. I knocked for a couple minutes but neither Rach or Quinn was there so I headed to Kurt's room. He opened on my first knock and just held me I stayed with him that night.

The next day I avoided Sam like the plague and he wanted to talk to me but I couldn't face him I couldn't believe him of all people had called me a freak. He didn't have all that many people to talk to because most of our friends were siding with me, but he had Blain, Puck, Finn and Santana all on his side. Tuesday afternoon is when it came to a breaking point. We were playing Cornwall our rival school and I could tell things were not going to go well when Artie kept glancing over at me. Sam and I still weren't talking which was gonna make this interesting.

Sam and Artie met in the middle for the coin toss both glaring at each other.

The first half of the game went poorly mostly because Sam and I refused to pass it to each other. When the whistle blew the score was still zero to zero and as I made my way off the field San grabbed my arm.

"We are going to lose this game cause of you"

"No were not okay Sam is the person at fault here not me and he isn't passing me me either"

"Don't blame some one else for your problems"

"You don't even know what my problems are stay out of things you don't know go yell at Sam he's just as much at fault and you know it"

Sam walked up then, "San this doesn't concern you this is between us"

"Why is he being such a dick god, you are such a stubborn dick-head of a guy"

I couldn't take it any more the pronoun and the name-calling I was about to break and I couldn't do it.

"I'm not a dick okay I was trying to prove myself to that coach over there that I was good enough to beat them."

"San you don't know the situation okay Brett has a point, why are you only yelling at him?"

"Cause every one is taking Brett's side and so far you seem like the nicer of the two"

"Hey I'm nice San okay just leave me alone"

"If you have something to prove pull your head out of your ass and prove it both of you" she said point at each of us.

I took a calming breath taking in what she was saying. I was torn I could break out of my cover or I could just deal with it what I got myself into I decided to just deal with what I'd gotten myself into and looked at Sam.

"I'm still not happy with you but I will play with you because I should and I want to beat them"

Just then Artie came up, "Hey half time's over why don't we get back to the game"

With that the second half started Sam got a running start on a ball I passed him and took down to the goal flipping it up and bicycle kicking it into the goal. Only two minutes later though Artie took it down the field and slammed one home.

We had only 1 minute left in the game we started the ball moving Sam made a solid pass to me and I was off down the field. I was almost there when a side tackle sent my flying and a penalty kick was called.

Sue stormed over to the reff, "That is not a fowl he got all ball"

I set myself up watching the goalie try to get in my head. This was what I was waiting for a chance to prove myself. The whistle blew and I aimed high right corner.

It went in and the final whistle blew. I was tackled to the ground by my team followed shortly by the cheer team and Blain hoisted me up on his shoulder. We went to Breadsix to celebrate enjoying our selves even though we had school the next day no one would expect much from us the joys of being a soccer player at a soccer school.

I was comfortably sitting with Kurt, Rachel and Finn having a nice conversation when Jess walked in. It was clear she was drunk just by the way she was walking as she stumbled over to our table.

"Jess" Kurt said in a warning tone

"No lemme get this out"

"You are a bitch!" she said pointing at me I was frozen unsure of what she would say next when Sam came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Ooo a real man so much better" She giggled clinging on to him. He turned to look at me and saw me wince at her jab. He dragged her out of the restaurant while every one continued to look at me in silence.

"Hey Brett why don't you sing a celebratory song" Puck yelled from the back. Instantly the silence was broken by agreement from the rest of the team. I blushed but stood making my way over to the stage.

The fact that I could sing was accidently shared one night at a party and the guys wouldn't let me live it down.

I sighed looking through the songbook till I found one that I thought seemed perfect.

Born This Way started and I felt my body start to move with the beat. One thing my brother always said was if I wasn't a kick ass soccer player I would so be a dancer. I sang and danced my way through the tables but I always had my eyes on San. I wanted her to embrace who she was it wasn't a big deal that she was a lesbian no one would care I wanted her to see that.

When I finished I was so hyped up I didn't stop Sam when he dragged me out side. It wasn't till I felt him shove me against a wall that I noticed.

"What is your problem being an ass to me wasn't good enough?"

"Look I'm sorry, okay I didn't mean for that to come out I don't think you're a freak you're my baby sis and I love you but I was frustrated you took Jess from me and then you took San from me I just I wanted you to feel as bad as I felt."

"I didn't know you liked Jess"

"Yeah I know and in the end I didn't really but I had when you first started going out and I was mad, when I saw you with her again that anger just came up again"

I nodded in understanding, "It'll take time"

"I know I'm sorry, but San she really likes you, maybe you should tell her"

"I don't know I want to but… Speaking of hey San"

"Hi guys, your missing your party"

"Yeah, yeah" Sam said going back in leaving me alone with Santana

"Hey"

"I'm sorry for this afternoon I didn't mean to upset you, I just…"

"It's okay you were right I was mad at Sam but that didn't give me the right to take it out on every one else"

"I just I like Sam but like a brother and even though I like you too I just felt the need to stand up for him, but then I saw I hurt you and I couldn't help but feel upset and…"

Before she rambled anymore I touched her cheek drying the tear that had started to roll. She shivered at the touch and leaned her hand into my touch sighing

"Lets go back to the party" I said offering my hand for her to take.

* * *

><p>Can't be legit with out some singing. Next chapter I think I'm gonna have the revealing of Brittany to Santana but it'll be accidental. Keep reviewing and subscribing it makes my day when you do I love knowing you guys like it. There will also be some smut next chapter I think I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna let Santana know about Britt's condition maybe we'll see. And again a forewarning I'm not good with smut that involves male parts so yeah sorry. I also don't know how long it'll be till I post but don't worry if not at the end of this week then for sure next week I've just got college finals this week but I've got a four hour flight home on friday so maybe two chapters by next week.<p> 


	4. The Disconnects

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews I've never had so many people so interested in where I'm taking a story and how it's going to play out but I love the feed back cause it helps me make my stories better. On that note I have edited the last three chapters only small tiny things that really don't change the point of the story just make it slightly more believable. Due to the over whelming curiosity of how the g!p is going to play into the revealing of the fact that she's a girl I tried to make it maybe a little more clear as to how that's working so far. I tried to put some Brittana in I know it's not really where we all want it but soon I promise. Thanks for reading =)

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

He spent the whole night by my side making sure that I was okay. When the night finally ended he took his jacket draped it across my shoulders and pulled me close as he walked us back to our dorms. I kept stumbling and at one point I thought I might fall but Brett caught me again. My hand moved to brush across his face and push his hair back. I was struck with how feminine he looked no wonder I liked him so much he looked girly. His face was smooth to my touch it felt nice not like the roughness of Sam's face. We stared for another minute or so till he picked me up bride style and walked me back to my dorm. He set me back on my feet when we got to my door and helped me open it. He then pulled me in and set to work on putting me to bed.

Once I was out of a shirt I stood from my seat on the bed and moved away from him.

"San what are you doing"

"I don't wanna put a shirt on"

"San your cold you've got goose bumps all over you come here so I can put a shirt on you"

He moved closer to me and I squeaked when his cold hand caught my stomach pulling me to him and slipping the shirt over my head. He kept me pinned to him as he unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the floor. He walked us over to my bed picking me up once more I wrapped my legs around him as he pulled the comforter down. When he went to lay me down I pulled him with me effectively pinning myself under him.

"San let me up"

"No I want you to stay"

He sighed and I watched his face as he deliberated his options. Finally he kicked his shoes off and slid in next to me fully clothed. I snuggled in to him matching my breathing to his steady heartbeat till I fell asleep.

When I woke to the sun shinning through the crack in the blinds I was confused alone and in pain. My head was killing me making it hard to piece together the night. As I did though I was aware that I had not gone to bed alone and suddenly I felt unloved. Just then Blain walked in.

"Why hello there"

"Mmm hey"

"How did you sleep?"  
>"Pretty good, when did Brett leave?"<p>

"Oh like an hour ago stayed the whole night but said something about his mom needing him or something I don't know"

I nodded in understanding and instantly regretted the movement. Blain handed me a water bottle and two aspirins, which I took gratefully. I spent about a half hour reorienting myself and getting my bearings. Deciding a shower needed to be first I got up and grabbed my stuff.

After a nice hot shower and some clean cloths I made my way back to my room sighing as I remade my bed. When I leaned down to straighten the comforter I was enveloped in the smell of strawberries and something else. I realized it smelled like Brett. That's what he always smelled like, strawberries an odd choice for a guy like him. The more I thought about the smell and the feel of his skin under my hand and the shape of his face the more he seemed like a girl I was starting to get confused. I needed to talk to him.

I got up and made my way next door to see if I could find him. As I was about to knock the door flung open revealing Sam. As soon as he saw me he looked panicked.

"Umm hey is Brett here?"

"Umm hold on a sec"

With out another word the door was shut in my face. I could hear scrambling on the other side of the door and hushed whispers before the door opened again revealing Brett looking slightly uncomfortable. He seemed oddly dressed and there was something wrong about the way his body looked this morning.

"Hey San sorry for skipping out this morning I just had some stuff to do"

"Some stuff?"

"Well yeah just you know"

He trailed off clearing hoping I would drop it but I was getting frustrated he was keeping something from me I could sense it.

"Brett what is going on?"

"Nothing why would you say something's going on?"

"Umm cause you look like you've got girls jeans on"

He glanced down at himself and instead of embarrassment he looked scared.

"Umm I think it's just the way they look"

As I scanned down his body again to look at his pants I realized what was off he seemed to have curves, like girl curves. My mind went racing had I ever seen him with out a shirt on? No I hadn't he was always fully dressed I thought back to other things like the fact that I'd never seen him with shorts on unless he was playing in a soccer game always had extra baggy clothing on and how soft the skin of his cheeks were. I kept my face blank as it ran through my head.

"Well I'd like to thank my night in shinning amour for taking care of me last night, can I hug you?"

"Uh sure I guess"

He leaned in to wrap his arms loosely around me and when he did I pulled us flush together. The softness and the give of his chest gave it away. He pulled away sharply crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can either explain or we can not talk to each other again"

The look that passed over his face wasn't what I was expecting, it looked like anguish and soon I was dragged into their room with the door shut firmly behind me.

"What is your name?"

"It's Brittany but people call me Britt hence the Brett"

I nodded understanding the slip ups that I heard from Rach, Kurt, and Sam.

"Why?"

"Girls team at Cornwall got cut and I wanted to prove that girls were just as good players as guys"

Suddenly the face clicked, "You came and got me at the kissing booth?"

"Yeah I mean Brett isn't real to all my other friends and Britt isn't real here so they both had to be there"

"Makes sense"

"Are you going to out me?"

"No I wont but maybe you could explain it all to me some time"

"Yeah I'd like that", she smiled warmly at me and my heart fluttered at the sight, it unnerved me and thrilled me.

Brittany's POV

Once San left I cursed my mother for needing me to help Quinn get ready for the debutant lunch in. I quickly pulled off my jeans slipping into a pair of boxers and baggy jeans. I took my shirt off firmly flattening my chest again grimacing at the tightness. I headed out to the coffee shop. I saw San standing in line and as I came up behind her my breathing picked up.

I leaned down the couple inches and whispered, "Hey"

I saw the shiver that went through her body and mine responded. Secretly glad I hadn't taken off my restricting underwear under my boxers I hid the grimace of unease.

"Hey your self", she said turning around to face me.

"How about I buy this and we can sit and chat for a little bit, I can see the questions just running through your head"

She laughed a little clearly embarrassed that her curiosity was obvious.

I paid for our coffees before leading her out of the building and down a barely visible pathway in to the wooded area.

"Is this the part where you kill me", I glanced over my shoulder relieved to see a smile on her face.

"Nope I'm taking you to my thinking place"

When we reached the clearing I climbed up on the rock that was at the center lying on my stomach I reached down and took our coffees from her before offering my hand. The contact of our hands sent shivers through my body.

Once we were both comfortable on the rock I nudged her gently with my shoulder giving her the go ahead for the interrogation.

She sat quietly for a moment opening her mouth a couple of times before finally starting, "Is it hard?"

"Which part?"

"Being something you're not"

I shrugged because in truth it was after already dealing with gender identity crisis in high school dealing with it again was hard but I couldn't really tell her that.

"I guess sometimes I think it gets to be too much"

"The having to be careful"

Grateful she gave me an out I nodded looking down at the grass beneath us.

"Yeah I mean the guys think I'm weird for not showering after practice and stuff I just have to be really careful never letting _anything_ show" she didn't pick up the stress I put on anything and asked another question.

"I assume Jess new you were a girl?"

"Umm yeah" I tried not to flinch at the topic but she saw it anyways

"Hey being gay isn't that bad"

"Oh no I know it wasn't that part of the question that bothered me"

"If you don't like her why did you date her, twice for that matter?"

"I loved her the first time but there were complications in our relationship that caused us to fight all the time" I shrugged again aware of how evasive I was being but she didn't press it and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So then are you a lesbian?"

I smiled at her shy blush and how she looked at her feet when she said it.

"Yes I am a lesbian" her cheeks flushed again at my response so I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Lesbian"

I hadn't meant for it to sound quite so sexy and flirty but apparently it did because when she looked at me her warm chocolate eyes and darkened.

"I like it when you say it"

"What's wrong when you say it"

"I feel like I'm announcing it to the world when I say it, I couldn't even really tell Sam I rambled on about how he was to masculine for me and I was looking for something softer, I don't even remember but I remember that your face kept coming to mind when I was saying it"

I glanced at her and saw that her eyes had darkened again I knew I was getting into dangerous waters so I leapt up and jumped down from the rock

"It's getting late I should get back I've got practice, don't you?"

She nodded got off the rock and stormed past me and back to school I groaned in frustration at my own stupidity.

* * *

><p>Kay so yeah that was that I hope you liked it I hope it clears up some of the curiosity about where this whole thing might be going I'm going to put in a scene similar to the one at the end of the movie but different because it isn't really she's the man just using it as an outline sorta. Any ways I hope you liked it I don't have any one who reads them before they go up so your reviews are the only thing that I have to go off so if there is anything seriously wrong with the piece let me know and I'll try to fix it like I did with the last couple of chapters.<p> 


	5. The Unveiling

HEY GO READ CHAPTER 4! it's no longer an authors note it's an actual chapter and this chapter won't make sense unless you read it

So thanks for sticking with me on this, this chapter is the end of she's the man for the most part I might throw a couple more things in just to make it interesting but from here on out it'll be just brittana.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

It had been almost three weeks and the most I'd gotten from San was an occasional glare. I missed her I wanted to talk to her I wanted to hold her hell I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't she wouldn't even talk to me. I was sitting on my bed doing homework when Sam came in.

"Hey" I said not looking up form my math homework

"No you don't get to be depressed you need to go talk to San and stop being a pussy"

"She won't even look at me how am I supposed to talk to her"

"Start with saying you're sorry"

I grumbled at the comment but didn't respond

"What happened anyways?"

"We were going to kiss and then I leapt away from her"

"Why?"  
>"Cause I kiss her and then I fall harder than I've already fallen and she rejects me I couldn't do it not again, I've already wished I had a knife once I can't go through that again"<p>

"BRITT! You didn't tell me you were thinking about cutting"

"Yeah well you made me think about it so I really didn't feel like talking to you"

I saw his face fall from concern to guilt at my last statement

"Britt I am really sorry"

"I know you are Sam but it's not like I asked for it, I wish I had hit thirteen and gotten my period but nope grew a dick instead. I always feel like I'm not good enough for mom any more it's why she pushes the debutant thing. If she just asked me and didn't make it feel like an obligation I probably would do it"

"Britt…"

"I wish I was normal and wasn't a disappointment to mom a freak to you and ever one else, every one but dad"

"No you don't you being you is what makes people like you, I like you dad loves you you're his favorite little girl and I mean that"

"People don't know about all of me"

"You have to try to trust people that is the only way"

I nodded.

"San really likes you she misses you"

I looked at him through watery eyes and nodded again. He left me to my homework and as soon as he left again I grabbed my hoddie and headed to my clearing.

Santana's POV

Sam had said he would get Britt to talk to me but I still hadn't heard from her. I paced my room much to Blain's irritation until he finally left to hang out with Kurt. I continued to worry well into the afternoon only half paying attention to my homework. When a knock sounded at the door I leapt up only to be greeted by Sam and Quinn both looking nervous.

"Umm hey San did he ever come to talk to you?"

"No why?"

"Well we can't find him and well were worried about him he's got quite a past and…"

I didn't let him finish I was pushing past them in a full out sprint to the clearing she had taken me to a couple weeks prior. I found the path easily and followed it down. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her on the rock. I clambered up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she almost fell of the rock I realized she had no idea I was there. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and turned to look at me.

"God San you scared the hell out of me"

"Yeah well you scared the hell out of every one else, your brother and sister a worried sick they worried you hurt your self or something"

She swallowed hard and looked sheepish.

"Yeah well after what I told Sam I'm sure they are"

"Why would they worry about you hurting your self?"

"Because I used to" I slid the sleeve of my sweatshirt up revealing the short pink scars that ran most of the way up my arm.

Brittany's POV

She gasped a little reaching out tentatively to slide her hand over the marked skin. She fingered the most obvious scars, also the newest scars.

"How old are these?"

I pointed to the one just before my elbow, "This one is three years old now"

I pointed to the one she had just had her finger on, "This one is only about six months old"

"Why? Why would you do that to your self, you seem so happy" her eyes were starting to water and I couldn't help but feel the pain in my own heart at the sight.

"I'm better now but I haven't been happy since…" I trailed off and looked at her hoping she wouldn't ask but of course she did.

"Since what"

I sighed willing tears not to fall, "I need to tell you something but I don't know how you're going to react"

"Just tell me"

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times before starting, "You know how at like thirteen the body starts to change?"

She looked confused but nodded that I should continue.

"Well my body changed a little different than most peoples and I have… well…umm…"

I kept glancing down at my pants hoping she would pick up on it and I wouldn't have to say it. When I glanced at her face her eyes had followed my own down to the crotch of my pants. Knowing she was looking there I twitched in my boxers. I silently cursed myself for not pulling on my restraining underwear as a bulge started to become evident beneath my zipper.

She glanced up at me shock evident on her face.

"Wow" isn't what I was expecting but it was better than I thought it would be.

"You can leave if you want"

She shook her head, "No I'm not going to leave why would I"

"I don't know people either leave or make assumptions"

"What kind of assumptions?"

"Well they think it makes me a guy and I'm not I'm a girl I was way before this happened and I always will be I'm just different and that's what Jess and I always argued about, I've had enough identity crisis I don't need more people assuming things about me"

"She wanted you to be a guy?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure what she wanted but it wasn't me at least not all of me and I wasn't okay with that"

"You are beautiful Britt I would love to see you in a dress all done up on a date, with me maybe"

I glanced at her enjoying the shy blush that crept up her cheeks, "I think I'd like that but there is something I have to do before I will go out with you"

"Oh okay"

"I need to let my team know I'm not who they think I am"

She nodded.

"You're okay with going out with a girl right?"

"I'm not sure I never have before but, I know that I'm not into guys and I feel safe here and I don't think I'd mind people knowing I was with you"

"We can go as slow as you want"

"I have a question"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know?"

I blushed a little at her question, "I tried dating a guy that ass Artie and I dated for a while and it was okay I mean he just didn't get me always thought I was a little slow and I always found my self more attracted to the soft bodies of girls than the strong ones of guys I mean plus I think guys would be a little weirded out by my umm condition"

She simply nodded again and looked at her feet a blush rising to her cheeks and her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

I reached out and grabbed her hands effectively stilling them

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer she just leaned up and kissed me. My mouth seemed to fit with hers perfectly moving and when her tongue swept across my lip my mouth opened instinctively and our tongues danced not dominating just feeling and enjoying.

She pulled back first breathing hard but she rested her forehead against mine.

"Wow" she whispered before leaning down and giving me a chaste kiss. I smiled at the softness of her lips and the way they seemed to fit with mine. I put my arm around her and pulled her close breathing in her scent.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"I would love too Britt" I smiled at the way my name came off her tongue and I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I will pick you up at 6 then" I gave her a tight squeeze before jumping down from the rock and offering my hand to her. I grasped her hand firmly as we came out of the woods and onto the school grounds again. I let it go with a sigh when we walked past people but I stayed close to her hands brushing occasionally. We parted at her door and I went and got dressed for practice. I unbound myself and pulled on a sport bra grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I nervously knocked on Coach's door then stuck my head in.

"Hey coach I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

"Sorry but practice is about to start how about after?"

"Umm yeah that's fine"

I stood and made my way out to the field passing the ball with Puck and getting a couple shots off at Finn. We were still messing around when Jess came storming onto the field.

"Hey everyone" she said to get their attention though she already had it

"JESS don't do this"

"Why not you're an ass you break up with me just to get with someone else" I walked close to her and I could smell something I wasn't sure what it was.

"Stop hiding who you are"

"Jess please"

"NO, guess what guys Brett here actually is not Brett SHE'S Brittany, that's right she's a girl" She finished her rant with a hiccup and that's when I realized I could smell alcohol mixed with gum to mask the smell.

"Whoa is that true?" Finn asked looking shamelessly down my body

"Yeah it is" I sighed resting my hands on my hips

Puck the perv that he is said, "I'm gonna need some proof of that you look pretty male to me"

I sighed hoisted up my shirt and bra, "Okay every one clear now"

As I was pulling my shirt and bra back down San came running over to me

"Umm is there a reason you just flashed everyone?"

"Yeah cause Puck's a perv"

She glared at Puck and firmly gripped my hand

I smiled down at her enjoying our moment till it was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"She's a freak you know, bitch" before Jess could continue Sam grabbed her by the arm and hauled her off somewhere I didn't really care where she went as long as she was gone. Coach cleared her throat behind me and I turned around nervous to her reaction.

"You could've come to me I would have given you a fair shot"

"Yeah I know but I didn't want special treatment I wanted to know I had earned it"

"Well you have and I wont be going easy on you now"

I smiled and let out the breath I had been holding San gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before kissing my cheek and walking back to her own practice.

Santana's POV

I was distracted at practice and jumpy I couldn't contain my excitement for tonight. As soon as practice was over I ran to my room hoped in the shower and went sprinting back to my room. I was tearing through all the clothes in my closet when Blain walked in.

"Umm what are you doing?"

"I'm going on a date"

"You never care this much when Puck takes you out"

"I'm not going with Puck"

"Who are you going with?"

"Brittany"

"Who?"

"Oh well you know her as Brett but her name is Brittany"

"That explains the flashing at practice that everyone is talking about"

"Yeah that was her"

"So you're gonna like tell people"

"That I'm into a girl? No people can decide what they want but I am going out with her I like her"

"Oh okay"

"Now help me I have no idea what to wear"

"Comfy or flashy?"

"Comfy that's all she told me"

By six I was finishing touchups to my make-up and Blain opened the door to let Brittany in. My heart almost stopped when I saw her in the mirror. She had light blue jeans on that hugged her hips and thighs with plain black converse and a loose off the shoulder top that gave a nice view of her chest. Blain cleared his throat and I snapped out of my leering.

Brittany's POV

I was nervous but as soon as I saw her it left me. She looked to die for in a pair of black skinny jeans and black heals. She had a tight low cut tank top on and as she walked over to me she slipped on a short black blazer. She said by to Blain grabbed my hand and we headed out of the dorms.

"You look great" She said glancing at me and blushing when our eyes locked for a moment.

"You look fantastic" a blush coming to my own cheeks

"Thanks I like your hair it's getting longer" I nodded my agreement my hair was getting longer and I had let it curl and frame my face slightly though I couldn't wait to have my shoulder length hair back.

Once we made it to the parking lot she started to the car, which was actually Sam's he just let me drive it, she looked confused for a moment as I pulled her the other direction.

"It's a good thing you're in pants" With that I brought her over to my bike taking out both helmets and handing her one.

"You ride a bike?"

"Yeah that's Sam's car my dad bought me the bike"

"Whoa you're just getting hotter all the time" She covered her mouth and blushed.

I winked, "You should see me in my dirt bike gear"

I saw her swallow as I straddled my bike and motioned for her to get on.

When I felt her hands around me I put my bike in gear and we headed off campus.

* * *

><p>Okay thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome I love your feed back the date will be next chapter and it's gonna be really cute. Okay so thanks again I hope you liked it sorry there wasn't more she's the man it was really just a way for me to get it started any ways thanks I'll post soon.<p> 


End file.
